


Say No to Me

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: Reaper76 [41]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Promises, Stress Relief, Teasing, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 02:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16276532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: Gabriel is stressed and it his limit, tired of everyone falling over themselves to agree with him, to jump at his words...but there is always Jack. Jack who is more than happy to stand in his way and say 'no', to deny him when no one else can and sometimes that's just what he needs.





	Say No to Me

   Gabriel grumbled under his breath, barely managing to keep his cursing inaudible as he waved a hand in the air, the most effort he was willing to put into dismissing his visitor and not really paying any attention as the man, yet another envoy from the U.N practically scuttled out of the room. Acting as though he was someone important, as though the man hadn’t outranked him and held the power to crush his career with a single report. He snorted, breathing hard through his nose as he sank back in his seat, abandoning the rigid posture he had forced himself to maintain during the meeting. He had hoped that these meetings would begin to ease off now that the Crisis was over, and once Overwatch was well on its way to becoming an official, established organization. Instead, he was finding himself being trapped in his office more and more, dealing with people who seemed incapable of doing anything but fall over themselves in their hurry to agree with him.

He hated it.

    Loathed it in fact, a sick feeling forming in the pit of his stomach as he stared at the fresh pile of forms on his desk, all signed, all approved without the slightest hint of hesitation, just because they bore his name. During the Crisis and during missions he could understand it, because there was often no place for arguments or discussions when the world was going to hell around you, but there was no excuse in peace time, especially with the way things were now. It left an unpleasant taste in his mouth when people, whether it was soldiers, medics or bureaucrats would dumbly nod their heads, or murmur agreement and praise before he’d even finished saying something.

    He hated it, and he knew for a fact that half the time they weren’t even listening to the words that were coming out of his mouth. He’d even gone so far as to test it, needing or wanting to be proved wrong. He’d deliberately submitted stupid requests, requisitions that no other military organizations would ever be allowed to make and would probably never dare to make in the first place, and yet it was all passed without the slightest question and he hated it, almost wishing that the Crisis was still underway just so that he could get back to being a soldier.

 _A soldier._ He missed it with an almost physical ache, even though there were still pockets of trouble, areas of growing unrest and he was still out in the field as much as he could possibly get away with. But it wasn’t enough. He’d spent so much time during the worst of the Crisis praying for it to end, for them to get through it and get home safely, and yet now, a small, selfish art of him longed to be back there. Back in the field, where his words and actions carried real weight, where people listened because they had to. Back where he was more than just a decorated name or famous face, back where he didn’t have the threat of promotion hanging over him. Back where…

“You’re going to be in trouble if you keep on scowling like that.” The teasing voice cut off his grumbling, and he could already feel his lips twitching as he recognised the soft, Midwestern accent and his lips quirked when he lifted his head to find Jack leaning against his office door. Jack was studying him with amusement, arms folded but doing nothing to hide the fact that he was completely at ease where he was, unfazed by the scowl still lingering on Gabriel’s face. “You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone leave your office so quickly. You do realise that you’re not meant to terrorize them?”

“I didn’t,” Gabriel growled, already knowing that Jack wouldn’t be daunted by his tone or the flicker of irritation and the soft laugh, and the expression of fond exasperation that met his words reassured him that he wasn’t.

“You have a face like thunder,” Jack pointed out, and Gabriel deliberately darkened his expression, feigning offence at the words, even as he felt the sick feeling begin to fade, the tight ball of irritation easing just from having Jack there. “Believe me, you terrorized him.”

“Do I terrorize you?” _Please, don’t be like them…_

“Nope,” Jack replied easily, grinning at him and moving into the office properly, completely at ease even though he had just seen the last person practically fleeing the room barely moments before, and Gabriel felt himself relax in turn at the sight. This was what he needed, someone who wasn’t afraid of him, who didn’t care about what he had done or who he was beyond the fact that they were partners and had gone through hell together. Someone unafraid to call him on his bullshit, both in public and private. His scowl was fading now, giving way before Jack’s presence and a proper smile crept across his face as he stared at Jack, although there was still a faint trace of hesitation as he asked.

“No?”

“You’ve forgotten, I’ve seen you cuddling your pillow first thing in the morning whilst you drooled on it,” Jack smirked at him, dropping into the chair in front of his desk, eyeing the piles of paperwork and wincing in sympathy although Gabriel knew for a fact that he had just as much if not more on his own desk and the Jack was looking at him again, blue eyes dancing with mischief. “Hard to be scared of a guy that does something like that.”

“I didn’t…” His protest trailed off, and he sighed knowing that he couldn’t deny something that was true. That had been the morning after the U.N had officially declared that the Omnic Crisis was over, they’d all been hungover, allowed to sleep in for the first time in months and he remembered waking up to a far too perky Jack, who’d been grinning like a loon and armed with a camera. He was fairly sure that the pictures still existed somewhere, even though he had manged to delete several copies and he narrowed his eyes, wondering if it was time to go through their pictures again. “Jack…”

“Yes, you did,” Jack ignored the warning in his voice, a tone that would have had nearly everyone else running for cover, instead offering him a winning smile. “It was cute and disgusting at the same time.”

“Jack…” A comfortable silence fell in the wake of his weak grumble, and Gabriel could feel himself unwinding further, startled to realise just how wound up he had been. He would quite happily have stayed like that, letting the tension drain out of him and enjoying the fact that Jack was here, but then Jack straightened in the chair and adopted a more serious expression.

“So.” Blue eyes, hardened after all the horrors they had seen and done during the Crisis, and yet still somehow holding onto a spark of the naivety they’d held back when they first met in SEP rose to meet his gaze, sharp and pleading all at once and Gabriel found himself swallowing hard. He knew that look, had been on the receiving end of it too many times, and he had yet to find a way to hold out against it. “Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?”

“No,” he muttered automatically, but it lacked conviction, and Jack merely stared at him, waiting, and Gabriel tried to glare at him before he looked down. “I…” How could he explain it without sounding like an idiot? Without admitting that he still wished they were at war? Sighing he risked a glance at Jack. He trusted Jack, trusted that out of everyone he knew he might be the one who could understand what he was feeling and clinging to that though he plunged in. “I could understand people following my orders, jumping at the slightest word from me when the world was falling apart around us, and we had Omnics breathing down our necks. But now…?” _Why do they listen now? Why are they so willing to jump at the slightest thing, no matter how ridiculous I make it? When there are people better qualified for this role than me?_ He shook his head, unable to verbalise it all, but from the look on Jack’s face, he didn’t need to. Jack understood, and just like that he felt a weight lift from his shoulders, although he still tensed when Jack finally spoke.

“You’re still the commander, that much hasn’t changed.” It was a simple statement of facts, and Gabriel sighed, knowing that Jack was right. Just as he also knew that wasn’t the only reason, and he shook his head before adding softly.

“For now.”

“Gabe?” Jack sounded concerned, and Gabriel realised that he’d probably sounded more fatalistic than he’d intended, offering him what he hoped would pass as a reassuring smile before shrugging.

“We all know they’re looking for someone to lead Overwatch, and I don’t want that job.” There had been times when he’d allowed himself to entertain the thought, unable to deny that there were parts of being the leader of Overwatch that were tempting. However, he had a feeling that was only true whilst it remained a thought, aware that the reality would be very different. “I’m a solider, Jack. I belong in the field.” _We both do…_ There was a flicker of understanding at that, an echo of the same longing and he relaxed at the sight of it, they were on the same page. Jack understood. “And it’s not as if they don’t have other options, better options.” He looked pointedly at Jack as he said this, aware that he wasn’t the only one being considered for the position, although he had a feeling the blond was as thrilled by the prospect as he was.

“Me?”

“Or Amari,” Gabriel replied, snorting at the offended tone. Jack was the perfect candidate for the job, he knew how to play the politicians and press without causing offence, goodness knows he had managed to dig them out of numerous messes during the Crisis. Jack could be a diplomat, whereas Gabriel knew without a doubt that he could never play that role. Ana was another good candidate, although he knew that she would never take it, she had said as much one night, pointing out that she wanted more time for Fareeha and for friends. She intended to enjoy the peace that they had earned, even if she had no intention of leaving them or Overwatch anytime soon.

“Ana wouldn’t take,” Jack muttered, echoing his thoughts. “And I don’t want it. I think you’d make a better job of it.” Gabriel opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by Jack holding up a hand to stop him. “I’m only saying what I think. I also think the job would drive you mad and you’d end up shooting someone within a month.

“I’m not that bad!”

“Face like thunder,” Jack retorted, tapping his own face meaningfully and Gabriel growled at the gesture even as he realised that he couldn’t really argue, and the grin that met his growl told him that Jack knew that he’d won this round. “Now, Commander.” There was mischief in the blue eyes, the seriousness disappearing, and Gabriel tensed, watching him closely. He knew that most people were fooled by the innocent expression and easy-going manner that Jack projected most of the time, he certainly had been at the start, but now he knew better than anyone just how devious the mind behind them could be and he stiffened as Jack leaned forward. “You have another meeting, so you have to play nice.”

“Jack!” It was nearly a howl, and to be honest, Gabriel did want to howl, he had been expecting - hoping for something different. Something more. Instead, he found himself glancing across at the holographic calendar that had flickered to life above his desk and groaning he realised that Jack was right. He shot the blond a despairing look, silently begging for a reprieve that he knew he wasn’t going to get even before he caught the lack of sympathy coming his way.

“What?” Jack asked innocently, too innocently, Gabriel realised, and his previous wariness returned tenfold. “I’ll cook tonight, so don’t do anything to make the meeting run over.” There it was, the hint of steel in his voice, the promise that only Gabriel would be able to pick up on and Gabriel had to bite back another groan as another part of him caught the promise as well. He could feel himself stirring, heat rising, and he wanted to curse. If the meeting hadn’t been about to be unbearable before, it certainly was now, and he scowled at Jack, catching the way Jack’s gaze had darted lower, no doubt knowing the effect his words would’ve had on him. However, he was unable to muster any real anger, and Jack grinned at him as he rose to his feet, glancing briefly at the door to make sure that they were alone before leaning over the desk.

   Gabriel was tempted to refuse, wanting to punish him for the teasing and for making him wait. But he couldn’t deny those blue eyes and as their lips met in a brief, chaste kiss, the most they could allow themselves somewhere like this, he had to admit that he didn’t want to. For a moment, the kiss threatened to deepen, both lingering and in the end, it was Gabriel who pulled away first, sighing at the loss of warm lips against his. “You better cook something good,” he murmured, briefly leaning in to steal one last kiss before pulling back.

“Of course,” Jack grinned down at him and Gabriel couldn’t help but feel his spirits lift a little, although it didn’t stop him from wishing that he could follow as Jack headed for the door. It didn’t help that Jack paused in the doorway, peering back over his shoulder and offering a small smirk, heat stirring in blue eyes before he disappeared out of the door before Gabriel could even formulate a response.

_Jack…_

_What are you planning?_

****

   Whatever Jack had planned for their evening had better be good, Gabriel thought, fuming as he stormed along the corridor towards their shared quarters and paying no mind to the people hurrying out of his path. The meeting had overrun, although not through any fault of his own - it had just been never-ending. With the shift to peace time activities and the goal of establishing Overwatch as an international organization, more and more departments were being added, but everyone had different opinions on what those should be, how they should be organized and who was more important, and they all wanted his input. To be honest, he couldn’t care less if the Engineering department didn’t want to give up some of its space for Medical research, even though the two had worked closely together during the Crisis. However, he couldn’t say that when he had Angela and her people demanding support and action. All he cared about was that the job got done and that he would get to go back to what he was actually good at. But apparently, no one else had been able to pick up on that fact, and now he was nearly two hours late home, torn between irritation at everything that had happened and anticipation over what his partner might be up to.

   He was surprised to find the air filled with a mouth-watering scent when he roughly keyed the door open and stepped inside, pausing for a moment as he sniffed the air - was Jack still cooking? Toeing off his boots he dumped them and his coat by the door, knowing that Jack would scold him for it later, but too irritated to care right now. Instead, he padded through the living room, following the smell of food through to the small kitchen area, only to come to an abrupt halt when he finally set eyes on his partner.

   Jack was still cooking. Seemingly completely absorbed in his task as he stirred the pan, but Gabriel wasn’t fooled by the act. It was practically impossible to sneak up on either of them these days, and there was a flicker of warmth at the thought that Jack trusted him enough to remain completely relaxed, even though he hadn’t announced his presence as he normally would. However, it wasn’t that which had caught his attention, but rather what Jack was wearing – or rather not wearing, he supposed would be more accurate.

    The blond had shed his uniform and was stood there wearing nothing but his boxers and the apron that Ana had got them both as a gag gift last Christmas, a hideous multi-coloured monstrosity that proudly proclaimed ‘I’m the Chef, and he’s ‘helping’’ complete with quotation marks. Appropriate considering they had burnt Christmas dinner that day because Gabriel had been more interested in kissing the Chef than making the food. The best thing was that it worked regardless of whoever was cooking, a smile crossing his lips as he remembered all the times that Jack had ‘helped’ when he was the one in charge of cooking.

   Already in a better mood he quietly moved across the room, keen to take advantage of the skin on show, beginning to slip his arms around Jack as soon as he was within reach, only to yelp in surprise when he found his hands being rapped sharply with a ladle. At once he shot backwards, offended and surprised when Jack turned to look at him with narrowed eyes and a disapproving expression, managing to remind him that he was late without a single word being spoken and he swallowed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

“I’m back?”

“I see,” Jack’s voice was carefully neutral, giving nothing away and Gabriel sighed. It wouldn’t be the first time that Jack had given him the cold shoulder when he was late, and he wasn’t above doing it now either. However, after the day he’d had, Gabriel wasn’t about to give up on the evening without a fight. Wary of the ladle that Jack was still gripping tightly, and the slightly forbidding expression that was so at odds with Jack’s attire he took a cautious step forward and then another when Jack made no effort to stop him.

   Reaching Jack, he drew him into a tight hug, burying his face into Jack’s shoulder and ignoring the way he remained tense in his arms, instead noting the faint tremor and grinning weakly against pale skin. Jack had always been weak to hugs, always pleading for them when he was at his lowest during SEP even before they were more than friends, and Gabriel had long since learned that it was the best way to wiggle his way back into Jack’s good books. However, he also knew that he had been late, and he pulled back just enough to press butterfly kisses along Jack’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry I’m late, Mi sol,” he murmured, feeling Jack shiver both from the breath tickling his skin and the nickname, smiling as he felt Jack finally beginning to melt against him, unable to hold out against the soft Spanish. “Mi Corazon.” A shiver met his words this time, Jack pressing closer to him, and this time he was the one to hide his face, burying it in the crook of Gabriel’s neck. “Cariño.” Another shiver and this time he could feel something else, grinning as he realised that Jack was as weak to the Spanish endearments as ever, slowly letting his hands drift down his partner’s back, carefully avoiding the ticklish spots as he mapped his way down the broad back.

“You’re forgiven,” Jack finally managed to reply, the blank tone underlain with strain now and Gabriel could feel him trembling against him, and it gave him the courage to drop his hand to the band of Jack’s boxers, only to jolt as he felt the ladle pressing warningly against his cheek as Jack pulled back. “If that hand goes any lower I will hit you again.”

“Jack.” It came out far too close to a whine for his liking, but he wasn’t about to take it back, staring pleadingly at Jack who merely stared at him for a moment before offering him a small smile. “Food first.” Gabriel wanted to groan at those words. He was starving having forgotten to go down for lunch between the meetings and his own bad mood, and Jack’s food was nothing to sniff at, but right now it wasn’t what he wanted. However, Jack leaning forward to steal a quick kiss, and the teasing whisper in his ear a moment later made him think that maybe he could wait. “Then maybe.”

    Jack turned his attention back to the food and Gabriel sighed, before following him, draping himself against Jack’s back and clinging to him. Not helping, but not wanting to be apart even for a moment after the day he’d had. Jack didn’t push him away, grumbling good-naturedly under his breath, and occasionally nudging him aside so that he could get what he needed. “You’re worse than a monkey,” he scolded without heat when Gabriel wound his arms around him the second he moved back into place, and Gabriel grinned against his shoulder.

“Takes one to know one.”

**

   It probably took longer than necessary for Jack to finish cooking, but he didn’t grumble or complain, leaning back against Gabriel in the moments when he could take a breather, both stealing silly, playful kisses.

   They ate on the couch, pressed close together, playfully stealing mouthfuls of the others food and despite his impatience for what would come later, Gabriel melted in the relaxing atmosphere. Idly he wondered if he could survive the job, the pressure, as long as he had this to come home to. But he pushed that thought away before it could take hold, although he had a feeling that Jack had caught the brief waver in his mood, because when he leant in to try and steal another mouthful Jack met him halfway instead, kissing him firmly, and he smiled into it, chasing Jack and deepening it. Breathing a quiet ‘thank you’ against his lips as they parted and earning a warm smile from Jack.

“Come,” Jack ordered softly, tugging the plate out of his hands and setting it down on the table along with his own before rising to his feet and holding out a hand for Gabriel. He took it without hesitation, feeling warm, gun-calloused hands tightening around his and unable to stop himself from flashing back to the first time he had taken Jack’s hand.

_It had been their third time in the field after they’d officially graduated from the Soldier Enhancement Program, and it had gone to hell in a handbasket from the moment their plane had landed. The Omnics had been expecting them. He had lost sight of Jack in the first few minutes, something that had left a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach even as he’d forced himself to focus on the fight. He couldn’t jeopardise everything for one man, not even his best friend._

   _He had managed it too. Losing himself in the thrill of the fight, still adapting to his newly enhanced body, mind darting from point to point as he tried to rally their forces as best he could. They had been caught on the hop, and he hadn’t intended for it to remain that way._

   _Maybe he had been too confident, too focused, but the next thing he’d been aware of was pain. It had seemed to come from everywhere at once and then he’d been falling, his legs refusing to catch him and his weapon falling off to the side. A bitter chuckle had risen in his throat. He’d been so busy watching for everyone else, that he’d forgotten to watch out for himself, and he’d squeezed his eyes shut as the fight had continued to rage around him, waiting for something else to hit him. Waiting to die. Hid mind darting to the fact that he still didn’t know where Jack was, whether he was still alive, but he’d shaken his head at that thought - Jack was careful, he would be fine, he had to be fine. Even that movement had hurt, and he’d hissed under his breath and gone still._

_“GABE!” As though summoned by his thoughts the familiar voice had cut across the sound of battle, and he’d felt something hit the ground beside him. He’d struggled to coax his eyes open again and he’d blinked when Jack’s face swam into view. He’d looked worse for wear, blood trickling from a nasty gash on his temple and there had had already been a spectacular bruise blossoming across his cheek, but he was alive, blue eyes blazing with concern although he managed a shaky grin when their gazes met. “I thought you were the one who told me not to get my ass kicked out here?”_

_“Sorry…” Apparently, that had been the wrong thing to say because Jack’s expression had darkened, and then he’d reached out as though to help him up, only to duck over him instead as Omnic went crashing past them. “Jack…go,” he’d pleaded as the blond straightened. He hadn’t wanted to die out there, not like that, but he would’ve be damned if he was the reason that Jack died out there. “Go…” Blue eyes flashed with a fury that he’d never seen from Jack before, reinforced by the growl that had followed._

_“If you think that I’m leaving without you then you really are an idiot,” Jack snarled at him, as he thrusted a hand out towards him and stared at him challengingly. “Take it, or I’m carrying your ass out of here over my shoulder.” He would’ve done it as well. Gabriel knew that from the tone, after all he’d heard it enough times during training when Jack had refused to give in and refused to let those around him give up, and with an exasperated sigh he had reached up and taken the offered hand._

“Gabe?” Jack’s voice, warm and relaxed save for an edge of concern drew him back to the present, and he blinked as he glanced at his partner.

“Sorry,” he murmured, feeling Jack squeezing his fingers, urging him to tell what was going on and he returned the gesture. “Thinking…remembering.” He felt Jack stiffen a little at that and realised why he was worried. They both had far too many bad memories from the Crisis, memories that surged up at the worst times, and he brought Jack’s hand up to his mouth, pressing a kiss to the back of it as he tried to reassure him. “Good things, I promise.”

“Good,” Jack replied, relief evident in his expression as he studied Gabriel for a moment, no doubt searching for some hint that he was lying, and Gabriel held himself still, waiting until Jack nodded and leant in for a quick kiss. “But no more thinking.” It was an order this time, he could tell from the shift in tone, and it was one that he was more than happy to obey, although not silently.

“Are you going to make me, Jack?”

****

   He really shouldn’t have challenged him, although he had a feeling that this was what Jack had been planning from that moment in his office earlier. Not that he was complaining, unable to stop shivers spreading across his skin as he let Jack lean him back against the bedhead, unable to do anything ese with his arms bound at the shoulders, wrists tied behind him. He wasn’t in control tonight. That had been clear from the expression on Jack’s face when he’d asked if he was going to make him stop thinking, and that alone had excited him. He wasn’t in control. No one was going to be jumping at his orders or saying yes just because of who he was. In fact, from the glint in the blue eyes as Jack pulled back to admire him, he had a feeling that ‘no’ was going to be the main word this evening and he bit his lip, feeling himself hardening just at the mere thought of it.

“Excited?” Jack was grinning at him, but there was a softness to it that told Gabriel he knew that it wasn’t so much being tied up or the activities to come, and his fingers were gentle when they came up to cup Gabe’s cheek, brushing against his skin before leaning in to kiss him softly. “You’re just Gabe here, remember that. My Gabe.” Gabriel smiled at the amendment at the end, knowing that they could never be just Jack or just Gabe as long as the other was around, leaning into the kiss, trying to deepen it and whining when Jack pulled back.

   The softness was fading from Jack’s expression now, although the gentleness remained as Jack let his fingers move lower, tracing across warm skin, the pressure nowhere near enough for Gabriel, but the moment he tried to press into the gentle touch Jack pulled away and tutted at him. _No._ It shouldn’t have been arousing as it was, but he could feel the heat creeping through him, another whine threatening to bubble up, but he carefully held it back. He knew that once Jack had an idea in his head, he wouldn’t stop, and he didn’t want him to stop, which meant that he had to be good. That he had to obey for once, and so he took a deep breath and tried to find something else to focus on, gaze dipping down to the boxers that Jack had yet to remove and blinking as he realised that Jack had stolen a pair of his. That realisation didn’t help to calm him the slightest, his breathing speeding up as it always did when Jack stole his clothes, a low noise escaping despite his best efforts to hold it back.

    Jack followed his gaze and grinned as he looked back at him. “Did you only just notice?” Gabriel coloured slightly, but managed a stiff nod, jerking when Jack’s warm fingers returned to his chest. The pressure was still barely there as he circled Gabriel’s nipples, but didn’t touch, and Gabriel worried at his bottom lip. He wanted to lean into the touch, to plead with Jack to stop teasing him and just touch him properly, but he forced himself to hold the words back. He didn’t want Jack to give him what he wanted, not just yet.

   He had always known that Jack was nowhere near as innocent as he’d always pretended to be, but in the instance that he solidified his resolve not to beg, not to risk Jack becoming like the others, he saw the blue eyes flash, and he swallowed nervously. If he had any doubts left, they died a moment later when Jack’s fingers left his chest, but not before ghosting over his nipples, the feathery pressure nearly making his resolve crack there and then. Jack was a demon. He had known it before but had never really appreciated what that meant before Jack shimmied lower, moving closer to his cock which twitched in anticipation, not helped by the blond nuzzling against it before pulling back. Close, but not touching, watching him, waiting to see if he would beg and gods did he want to.

   His silence was clearly what Jack wanted, or at least it egged him on because he settled into a more comfortable position before reaching out and stroking him firmly. The touch was both everything he wanted and not enough, and he tried to thrust up into Jack’s hand, seeking more - more pressure, more friction, he wasn’t sure what he wanted just that he wanted more. Only to freeze as Jack’s eyes flicked up to meet his, the challenge in them clear. He stilled at once, forcing himself to hold still, not wanting to lose what little pressure Jack was giving him, earning a small smile of approval from his partner and his breath caught when Jack moved closer, eyes never leaving his face.

    He bit down on his bottom lip, unable to stop the soft groan that escaped as Jack suddenly leant forwards and took him in his mouth, the warm, wet sensation somehow heightened by the knowledge that he had no control over how this was going to go. The ropes meant that he could only rock up a small distance, and he was almost beginning to regret agreeing to this. Regret giving up his freedom when Jack’s tongue lapped at the tip of his cock, and he nearly bit through his lip in an attempt to hold back a shout at the sensation.

    He wanted to reach out, to bury his fingers into blond hair like he normally would. The fact that he couldn’t, that he was completely at Jack’s mercy, driving him nearly as wild as Jack’s slow movements, purposefully denying him what he wanted were. Jack hummed softly, tracing his tongue around the head, lapping across the slit and sucking the foreskin up with his lips. Gabriel’s hips shuddered as Jack pulled the skin over the head, only to press it back down a moment later, nipping and licking the sensitive nerves.

 _More. More. More._ It was a mantra in the back of his mind, and it was taking everything he had to hold it back, to focus enough to bite back the words as Jack pulled back slightly and gave a flat tongued lick right up his cock. _MORE_. At the same time, he was tempted to give into the urge, just to be denied, to see the sternness in the blue eyes and hear the refusal that he knew would greet any plea he uttered right now. He opened his mouth, about to give into temptation, only to snap his mouth shut when Jack’s tongue returned to tease the tip of his cock, playing with the slit for a moment before engulfing him once more.

    Jack was really teasing him now, playing with the most sensitive places, memorised long ago, leading him to the edge only to pull back before he could fall over it. His hands were clenched behind his back, and he could feel the ropes pressing into his skin as he tried to thrust up into Jack’s mouth, startled when Jack let him, and the sensation of hitting the back of Jack’s throat was too much, and he gasped.

“JACK!” He hadn’t meant to shout out, to show how close he was, how much Jack’s teasing was getting to him. He knew this game, knew that he had just lost the blissful heat of Jack’s mouth, and he closed his eyes, sucking in a deep breath and trying not to whimper as he felt Jack releasing him and sitting back, gazing at him disapproval for a moment before smirking at him.

“Not yet,” Jack scolded, looking far too pleased with himself and Gabriel fought the urge to growl at him, knowing that every noise he made was only going to prolong the torment. Disappointment flickered in the blue eyes for a moment, and Gabriel couldn’t help but smirk at him, triumphant for a moment because he hadn’t lost yet. Immediately regretting the expression when Jack closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before he rose to his feet, not looking at Gabriel as he slowly eased his boxers -Gabe’s boxers down, and Gabriel couldn’t look away, wetting his lip, knowing that this was just another taunt. But gods did he want to reach out and grasp Jack’s ass, fingers twitching behind him, but the ropes did their job of holding him in place, and he swallowed back a noise of frustration. He wanted more…

   He must have done something because Jack peered over his shoulder at him, lips quirking upwards again and slowly he backed up to the bed. Gabriel shifted, wondering what was next, knowing that Jack wasn’t going to take pity on him and relishing that fact, even as he felt another whine rising at the thought of being teased again. Jack’s movements were slow and deliberate as he climbed onto the bed, inching across until he was able to settle into his lap, letting his ass brush against him for the briefest second before inching forwards, close enough for Gabriel to feel the heat of his body, to want it, but be unable to reach it. “I thought you didn’t want everyone falling into your lap.”

“I…don’t,” it came out more strained than he had intended, and he felt rather than heard the chuckle that greeted his words. I don’t _. I just want…need more._ He jolted as Jack moved, scooting back, strong hands clutching his thighs in a grip that was almost hard enough to bruise, and he sucked in a desperate breath as Jack shifted until he was trapped, helpless in the valley between his cheeks. It was an amazing sensation, but not enough because Jack stilled, just letting them rest like that and Gabriel felt his breathing speeding up. If he could just move, just a little, he could ease the ache. He inched forwards, nearly crumbling when for a brief second, he got the friction that he wanted, and nearly crying out when Jack shifted forward again, just out of reach once more.

“You want it?” Jack asked with a smirk, and Gabriel fought tooth and nail against the urge to growl again, of course he wanted it! Couldn’t Jack feel the way his thighs were quivering beneath him, or hear the ropes creaking as he strained forward, desperate to get as much friction as he could. Jack met him in the middle, the warmth, the pressure driving him wild and he couldn’t stop the soft noise that escaped, half longing, half exasperation as Jack pulled away just enough to stop him from being able to thrust properly, glancing over his shoulder and offering him a teasing smile. “Take it….” He pressed back again, but not enough and Gabriel hissed as he desperately tried not to make another noise, his efforts nearly foiled when Jack moved back, giving him another taste of the friction that he wanted. Jack’s skin was pressing against him again, teasing him, but it was nothing compared to his words. “Come on Gabe.”

“Jack…” He cut himself off, hoping that Jack hadn’t caught the soft, breathy whisper, but from the way Jack moved away again he clearly had and Gabriel squeezed his eyes shut. _More. More. More._

   He waited. He had no other choice, that was the whole point of this evening. He had no power here. His attempt at patience was rewarded as Jack moved back, trapping him once more, letting him thrust upwards this time without pulling away, and he bit his lip to hold back another noise, determined not to lose it this time. It was clear that Jack was waiting for him to break, risking heated glances over his shoulder, teasing smiles, deliberately wiggling back against him and pressing down against him. Inching him closer and closer to the edge, and Gabriel was surprised that the ropes around his wrists hadn’t broken yet, his hands were clenched so tightly, nails biting into skin. He was going to break, he could feel it, could feel the plea rising in his throat, the need for more and desperate he moved, seeking more contact, more friction, just more…

It was Jack who broke role first.

    A tiny, needy noise slipping free when Gabriel thrust upwards as best he could, the first time he had allowed himself to take an active role that evening, the movement catching Jack by surprise and for a moment they both froze at the noise. Gabriel knew, even before he saw the blush that was spreading across his partner’s face and leading down to his chest, that the noise had been unintended, and rather than disappointment at the unexpected end of the game, he felt a sudden rush of anticipation. Shifting, not quite ready to free himself just yet he pressed himself against Jack’s back, mouthing kisses along the line of Jack’s shoulders and grinning wolfishly when another whine slipped free, feeling Jack leaning back into him.

“Oh, Jack.” Gabriel’s voice held a mixture of amusement and desire, lower than before, as he deliberately used the soft growl that he knew Jack couldn’t resist, feeling the shiver that went through his partner at his tone. “You only had to ask.”

“Gabe…”

    That was all he needed. Permission - but more than that, it was need. It wasn’t just Jack giving into his whims, and that made all the difference. Gritting his teeth, he wrenched at the ropes around his wrist, feeling them biting into his skin and hissing in discomfort, but Jack was pressing against him with abandon now that he had given in and so he persisted in his efforts, startled when the ropes came apart a second later and falling forward against Jack. He sat there for a moment, enjoying the sensation of being pressed against Jack’s back as he flexed his fingers, rubbing circulation back into his wrists before reaching up awkwardly, wiggling until he managed to nudge the ropes around his shoulders upwards, just enough to free himself and leaving them draped around him as a necklace.

   He huffed a sigh of relief at being free once more, as fun as it had been, being restrained always left him slightly nervous. However, more importantly, he was now free to take what he wanted, to answer the mantra that was still running through his mind on repeat.

“Jack,” he purred, leaning forwards and wrapping his arms around Jack, earning a pleased hum from his partner as he gathered him close. Teasingly he rolled his hips, earning a shuddering whine as Jack pressed back into him eagerly, no longer able to hold himself together enough to tease him, chasing his own pleasure and Gabriel nipped at his shoulder, reaching down so that he could take Jack in his hand and realising just how close he was. “Jack,” he whispered, stroking him firmly, fingers teasing his slit and earning another soft whine. “You did so well.” Jack had never liked being denied pleasure, and Gabriel had lost count of the number of times Jack had growled at him and threatened him for dragging things out, and yet tonight he had gone to these lengths just for him.

    The icing on the cake came from the way Jack shivered at the quiet praise, leaning back against him and turning his head, staring at him pleadingly and Gabriel gave just like that, ducking his head and kissing him. The game might have ended, but he was still wrapped around Jack’s little finger, willingly letting his partner deepen the kiss, swallowing the soft moan that he wrung of him with a slight twist of his wrist.

    He filed away the reaction to the praise for another time, too close to the edge to play around now, instead rolling his hips up again, plunging into the tight gap between Jack’s cheeks, his hand mimicking his speed. Jack’s hand coming to rest on top of his, not stopping him, but encouraging him and unable to resist Gabriel leant in to kiss him again. Messy and hurried, his hand speeding up, determined that Jack would lose this part as well, eagerly swallowing every noise that Jack made now that he was no longer tried to hold back.

   He should have known better than to trust Jack, to think that he had completely abandoned the game already, or that he couldn’t still function as whimpers fell from his lips and he melted against Gabe. He should have known, and yet he was still caught by surprise when Jack suddenly pressed back into him, more firmly than before and clenched around him. He’d wanted more, the mantra still running through his mind, but this was too much, and he pulled out of the kiss, burying his face into Jack’s shoulder, and biting down as his orgasm slammed into him.

“Damn it, Jack.” He realised that he’d drawn blood as he pulled back, admiring the sight of his cum decorating Jack’s back, before blinking as he realised that his hand felt suspiciously sticky as well, leaning forward to peer over Jack’s shoulder and realising that he wasn’t the only one to have reached his limit. Chuckling, he turned his head and pressed his lips to Jack’s cheek, amusement growing when he realised that Jack was still brushing brightly although he still leaned willingly into the kiss. Fondness flooded him, and he gently turned Jack’s face towards him so that he could kiss him properly, before awkwardly resting their heads together. “Never stop saying no to me…” It was a plea and a promise all in one, he needed Jack to stay as he was, to treat him normally. And it was a promise from him that he was going to hold on, that he would obey. Jack smiled, leaning back against him wearily and nodded, quiet and content.

“Always.”


End file.
